


A Discussion of Fic Exchanges

by Silex



Category: Fanfiction Exchanges (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: They're all unique in their own ways.





	A Discussion of Fic Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).

Yuletide and Not Prime Time often commiserate, sharing prompts and letters between them, often trading fandoms that are too big or too small.

Multifandom Drabble finds itself in awe at prompts half again as large as stories and has to stop and wonder. There’s elegance in simplicity.

Chocolate Box and Trick or Treat share letters and DNWs, wondering why so much is reused between them, for fics short and sweet, but also bitter.

Strange tangents preoccupy Worldbuilding Ex and it seeks solace from Crossovering. Then they commiserate, discussing which elements define a fandom and which characters really need more attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for such a wonderful, silly prompt.


End file.
